Fixing You Up
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Danny never expected that a single visit from Sam would change EVERYTHING. And especially when her old boyfriend abused her and left her with a child. Now Danny was left with the responsibility in supporting Sam, the baby, his job and protecting the town. And when a few enemies begin to visit... oh my... what's a halfa to do? IT'S BACK, PEOPLE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! *waves* anyway, I've been thinking about this for a while and well, I just had to put it here. Anyway, when you notice that this story is very similar to another one, notify me right away! I don't want a fight with anyone. *looks around nervously* anyway, please enjoy.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

**Fixing You Up-Chapter 1**

Daniel Fenton sat on his couch in the living room of his house watching TV. Today was his day-off from work and there were no ghost attacks. So he was just going to sit back and relax. Although he didn't achieve his goal in becoming an astronaut due to his duties as "Danny Phantom", he was already contented with his job in teaching students about astronomy.

After years of ghost hunting, there were really some _noticeable _physical changes in him. He became a little bit more muscular and taller. His hair was still the same but was longer on the back by a few inches. His features were still sweet and caring but stern and protective at the same time. With his looks and personality, he could make _any _girl fall for him.

And speaking of girls, he was currently single at the moment. Sure he dated some girls (two to be exact), but his heart still longed for the same person he loved all these years. But she had a boyfriend. They hardly spoke to each other. It was hopeless. The doorbell rang startling him out of his thoughts. He sighed before getting up and walking towards it. When he opened it, he was surprised at what he saw.

Standing on his doorstep was a twenty-four year old woman with violet eyes and shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with a black loose jacket, slightly baggy, black jeans and purple doll shoes. On her face was a smile but no doubt there was sadness in her eyes. There she was… the woman who made his heart flutter every single time she looked at him. The woman who was there for him every step of high school. The woman who his heart longed for. The woman he loved. Samantha Manson.

He must look pretty stupid because he heard her chuckle slightly.

"What? Haven't seen a girl before?" Sam asked smirking slightly. Danny's shocked expression was turned into a goofy one as he leaned on the door frame.

"Actually yes, many in fact." He said smugly. Sam just rolled her eyes before her face fell again. Danny noticed this and decided to let Sam in.

"Why don't you come inside?" He said as he stepped aside in order for her to pass. Sam smiled before walking to his living room and sitting on his couch.

"Do you want a drink or something? I can make you some coffee." Danny said as he took Sam's jacket from her and hung it on the coat rack. As he saw her in her shirt, he couldn't help but notice a small bump on her stomach but shrugged it off. Sam however noticed him looking at her and made an attempt to fix her shirt.

"Uh… yeah, sure…. That sounds great." Sam said nervously. Danny smiled at her before proceeding to the kitchen to make some coffee. There was something strange about Sam. She was a paler than usual when he last saw her 6 months ago. Her eyes, which were usually full of life and mischief, now lost its light and replaced by grief. Danny shook away his thoughts as he grabbed the two mugs of coffee and made his ways towards the living room. But when he got there, Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Sam?" he called as he set the two mugs on the coffee table and looked around. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom flung open and out came a slightly pale Sam.

"Oh sorry, I just had to use the bathroom. Did I worry you?" Sam asked as she sat back down on her spot while Danny sat on a chair across from her. He chuckled slightly before handing her the coffee.

"Just a little. So, how are you, Sam?" Danny asked as he took a sip from his cup. Sam shifted her position and began to play with her drink.

"I-I'm fine." She said. But Danny was not fooled. She was obviously _not _fine.

"Drop the act, Sam. What's wrong?" Danny said as he got up and sat down beside her on the couch. Sam sighed and set her mug on the table and turned to face him. But once she met his worried gaze, she couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and cried unto Danny's chest. Danny was surprised at first before he wrapped his arms around her and rocked them back and forth.

"Shh… Sam, it's alright… I'm here. Just let it out… its okay… shh." Danny whispered as he continued to rock Sam back and forth. He was seriously confused, worried and angry at the same time. Confused because he didn't know what caused Sam to act like this or why she was here and not with her boyfriend, worried because he really hope she's going to be okay, and angry at what or whoever caused her to act like this.

"Danny… I-I… oh Danny…" Sam said in between sobs. Danny hugged her tighter and stroked her hair. They stayed like that for a while until Sam's sobs were replaced with sniffs. Danny broke away to face her.

"Now…. Will you tell me what's wrong?" he said as he wiped away the remaining tears on her face with his thumb gently. Sam took a deep breath before looking at him.

"He… he l-left me…" she whispered. Danny froze for a few seconds before engulfing Sam in a hug again.

"Then he's _not _the right person for you, Sam. If he didn't see how amazing you are, how beautiful, kind, smart and awesome you are, then he's not even worth your tears." Danny said as he looked at her in the eye and tucked away a strand of her from her face. She closes her eyes before a few tears pour out again.

"I-it's not that I'm f-frustrated a-about…" she says. "H-he, r-raped m-me, Danny. And a-after that, h-he banished m-me f-from the house w-we l-lived i-i-in."

"What?" Danny yelled, eyes flashing green. How dare that bastard hurt Sam. How dare he rape her for his own pleasure then banish her when he was satisfied? When he saw that sad excuse of a human, he will personally rip him apart, molecule by molecule. He calmed down once Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. His eyes turned back to normal and his angry expression was replaced with pure concern.

"How… what…. He… you… are you okay? Do you have a place to stay? You can stay with me." Danny said as he wiped away more tears. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"No, Danny. I don't want to become a burden to you." she said.

"Are you kidding me? I _want _you to come and stay with me. Sam, you're my best friend. I would be more than happy to help you. Besides, it's kind of lonely here." Danny said with a smile making Sam smiled too. But it instantly faded away.

"I don't know Danny, I mean, I don't have a job. I have little money left in my account. My parents kind of disowned me, and I don't want to trouble you with supporting the two of us…" Sam said but as soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted it. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Danny's confused expression.

"The two of us? What do you mean?" he asked. Sam sighed. No denying now.

"I'm pregnant, Danny."

* * *

**So, how was it so far? Please review what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fixing You Up-Chapter 2**

There were no words to describe how shocked, angry and confused Danny felt. He couldn't believe that Sam, his independent, headstrong, tough best friend was raped by her own boyfriend and kicked her out of her own house. And to top it all off, he even left her with a baby.

"Wha—… I… oh, Sam… How?" Danny managed to stutter out the word "how" as a whisper. Sam gave him a 'look'.

"He raped me, remember?" she said with one eyebrow raised. Danny shook his head.

"I know that… how?" Danny said as he felt shivers run down his spine when she mentioned the word "rape".

"Oh I don't know, let's see, when a man gets horny, he takes of his pants then—" Sam was cut off by Danny placing a hand on her mouth.

"I didn't mean it like _that_!" he exclaimed with a horrified expression on his face making Sam chuckle darkly. "I meant, how did it happen?"

"Um…" Sam hesitantly began. Danny noticed this and began to feel bad about asking her.

"If you can't tell me, its fine." Danny said. Sam took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No it's okay… well, it happened like this," she began. "Months ago, when we moved in together, we were still happy. I mean, we didn't fight or anything like that. But one day, we argued and he slapped me. I got angry and yelled at him. He apologized to me countless times, so I decided to give him another chance,"

Danny opened his mouth to say something but Sam cut him off.

"I know, stupid move, I realized that, okay?" Sam said with an annoyed tone. Danny quickly shut his mouth.

"Anyway, after another month, he did the same. I yelled at him and he yelled back. I kept yelling at him some… 'Vulgar' words until he punched me on the stomach." Sam said while avoiding Danny's eyes which were dangerously green at the moment.

"After that, he yanked me up to our bedroom, I struggled but he only held me tighter to the point that my circulation was cut off. He then threw me on the bed and… well… you know the rest…" Sam said as a tear fell down her face. She quickly wiped it off before continuing.

"The following days after that, I began to throw up. At first I thought it was something I ate, but when it continued for days, I became scared. I did my best to hide this from him because if he knew, who knows what he'll do. Then one morning after I threw up again, something inside me clicked and I went out to buy a pregnancy test. I took it and it was positive. I'm pregnant." Sam said as she placed a hand on the small bump on her abdomen. Danny gave her a small, sad smile which she returned before continuing her story.

"I didn't want him to hurt my baby so I decided to hide it until I had a plan for escape. But one morning, he caught me throwing up on the kitchen sink. He yanked my hair back and yelled at me. It turns out that he saw me throw up several times and that he can't stand to have me in 'his' house, so he kicked me out. It's a good thing I had my wallet with me so I was able to buy myself some food the entire week I was in the streets."

Danny once again opened his mouth but Sam held a finger on his lips.

"Let me finish, okay?" she asked. Danny just nodded.

"After I run out of money, I knew it was time for some help. And the first person that came into my mind was you… I went to Fenton Works and asked your parents if you were there. Your parents were very shocked to see me but didn't show such emotion. Anyway, they said that you no longer lived with them but they gave me your address. I said thanks before making my way towards your house. I rang the doorbell, at first I was about to just turn away but you opened the door suddenly. So we talked, I cried and well, here we are." Sam finished as she looked at the ground with a few more tears on her face.

"Sam… oh my… I… Sam…" Danny whispered as he took her hands in his. Sam just shook her head.

"Please don't pity me, Danny. I don't people to pity me." she said with a small smile.

"I know that, but Sam… a week, on the _streets_?" Danny practically yelled. Sam flinched and avoided his gaze.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me right away?" Danny asked with his tone much softer. Sam played with the hem of her shirt.

"I… I left my phone." Sam whispered.

"But, you could have gone to my parents sooner! One week, Sam? Are you insane?" Danny exclaimed. Sam cast him an angry look.

"Do you think this is easy for me? I was _kicked out _of my _own _house with very little money. I was pregnant and homeless! The only thing in my mind was to find food and maybe a place to stay in order for me to live! And I'm telling you, it was _not _easy considering the past 'events'!" Sam yelled as she stood up with her arms flailing in the air. Danny at first was shock at the action before he was overcome with guilt. He stood up and embraced her.

"I know, I'm sorry, Sam. It's just that, anything would have happened to you out there. You mentioned that you needed a place to stay, right?" Danny asked making Sam nod. "Then stay here. In my house." He said smiling. Sam looked hesitant.

"Danny, listen, I—"

"No, Sam. You listen. I know you're Ms. Independent and strong but, Sam, being strong doesn't mean that you won't accept help from others. Being strong means that admitting to yourself that you need help and accept the help they're offering you. You need to take care of yourself, Sam. Please, you need to stay. Fine, don't think that you're doing this for me or for yourself, but do this for your baby." Danny said as he pointed at her abdomen. Sam slowly placed a hand on it before nodding her head slowly then embracing Danny.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Danny smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for, right?" he asked although the word "best friend" pained him. Sam pulled away and smiled before she yawned. Danny grinned before leading Sam to a room.

"You need to rest. I'll lend you some clothes." He said as he ushered Sam into her room before proceeding to his own. He took out a small black shirt of his and some sweatpants. He made his way towards her room and gave her the clothes. Sam smiled before going in the bathroom to change. When she was done, she proceeded to her bed where Danny was sitting and climbed into the covers.

"We'll get you stuff tomorrow." Danny said quietly as he stroked her hair. Sam nodded before yawning again and closing her eyes. Danny smiled before kissing her forehead and making his way towards the door. When he got there, he looked back at her and smiled.

"Good night, Sam" he whispered as he closed the door.

* * *

**So? How was it? Are they in character? Or a bit OOC? Please do tell me because I would like to make them as in character as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooohhh, an update! :D anyway enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Fixing You Up-Chapter 3**

"_I _had _to get away!" was the only thought that was running through my head while I was running through these woods. I had to save my baby. As these words ran through my head, I glanced down at the sleeping baby in my arms and hugged her closer. I can't let them take her away from me. I can't let _him _take my baby._

"_Sam! Come on, we're almost there!" Danny yelled as he came beside me. He took my free hand and began pulling me along with him. We ran as fast as we could but they were catching up. Suddenly, there was a blast. It hit the tree not too far from us. Danny stopped, making me stop as well. I stared at him wide-eyed._

"_Danny!" I warned. He looked at me before glancing at the baby in my arms. He kissed her forehead before kissing mine._

"_Go, hide. I'll hold them off." He said as he transformed into Fenton._

"_No, Danny! They'll kill you!" I screamed as another blast came right at us. Danny made a shield and the blast bounced right off of it. _

"_You need to go and protect yourself! I promise after all of these are done, we'll be together again and _nothing _will ever break us apart. Now, go! Now!" Danny said as he pushed me forward. _

_I took one last glance at him before running. I ran and ran until I hid behind a boulder. From there, I saw the ghost that had been chasing us blast a huge, red blast at Danny. He fell limp on the ground. I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming. Suddenly, the ghost looked at my direction then vanished. I gasped before I started to run again. I took a glance back but I didn't see him anywhere. But when I looked forward again, the ghost was right there with _him.

"_Hello, Sam." _He _greeted coldly. "Let's have fun, shall we?" _he _said before the ghost took my baby from my arms and handing her to _him. He _took out a knife and pushed it down on the baby's stomach._

"NO!" Sam screamed as she sat up from her bed, tears and sweat rolling down the sides of her face. Seconds later, Danny literally burst through the door, with eyes wide and alert. He scanned the room for any signs of danger before proceeding to Sam's side.

"Are you okay? I woke up and heard you screaming. I thought someone was attacking you." Danny said with a worried voice. It was true, in the middle of the night; Danny woke up to here screaming coming from Sam's room. He then leapt out of bed and bolted towards Sam's room. And here they are in this situation.

"I-I'm fine, Danny. I just had a nightmare." Sam said as she wiped away her remaining tears. She hated crying in front of someone, even if that someone is Danny. She hated looking so vulnerable and weak. Her amethyst eyes met Danny's baby blue ones. They were filled with concern, worry and… love? No, it can't be. After all these years, she still had feelings for him. He still had a special place in her heart.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" Danny asked snapping Sam out of her thoughts. She nodded timidly before taking a deep breath.

"Do you want to talk about it? It can make you feel better." Danny said gently. Sam sighed. Danny was doing it again. He was breaking the concrete wall she built around herself. He was making her weak. He was making her express her problems which she did rarely. And he was the only one who could do it, not her parents, her deceased grandmother, nor did Tucker. Only him.

"Sam?" Danny whispered. Sam nodded.

"I dreamt that, we were running. _He_ and some ghost were chasing us. They're going after the baby." Sam said as she placed a hand on her abdomen. "When they were already close, you told me to run and hide while you will hold them off. I ran and hid behind a boulder. And when I glanced back at you, the ghost blasted you and you fell limp on the ground. I ran again, but they caught up to me and took the baby and killed it. And that's when I woke up." Sam said. Danny nodded and hugged her.

"You mentioned a ghost, can you describe it?" Danny asked.

"I didn't see much but it was some sort of shadow ghost." Sam said. Danny opened his mouth to say something but Sam cut him off.

"No, it's not Johnny 13's shadow ghost." Sam said. "Nor Nocturne." Danny closed his mouth and nodded.

"Well, whoever it is, they will _not _hurt you or the baby. And I'm going to make sure of it." Danny said. Sam smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you so much, Danny." Sam said.

"No problem, Sam. Now, you better get some rest." Danny said as he helped Sam back into the covers. Just as he was about to retreat to his bedroom, a hand gripped his wrist. He turned around to face Sam.

"Could you stay here… with me?" Sam asked. Danny grinned.

"sure." He said before lying down beside Sam on the bed. Soon, Sam fell asleep but Danny was still awake. As he watched her sleep, he vowed to himself that he would protect her and take care of her. He would never treat her like that. He would do whatever it takes to get her and the baby out of danger. Even if it means giving up his life for her, he would.

* * *

**Not exactly my best work but I did my best. Plus I had writer's block. But I promise to make the future chapters more interesting. Oh and by the way, could you guys suggest someone to play Sam's crazy ex? maybe a character from the series, an idea for an OC, or maybe if you guys are generous enough, one of your OCs. Please send them through reviews as well as your insights for this chapter. Thank you for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOHOO! Look! An update! :D**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own the show, Danny Phantom or any of its characters. There, I said it.**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a shrill alarm to my right. I groaned before slamming my hand unto it, shutting its annoying sound off. Once it stopped, I yawed before rubbing my eyes. I was about to get up when I felt a weight on my chest. Looking down, I saw my best friend and longtime love, Sam Manson. I smiled while stoking her hair as the events from last night came flooding back.

FLASHBACK-

_"I don't know Danny, I mean, I don't have a job. I have little money left in my account. My parents kind of disowned me, and I don't want to trouble you with supporting the two of us…" Sam said but as soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted it. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Danny's confused expression._

_"The two of us? What do you mean?" he asked. Sam sighed. No denying now._

_"I'm pregnant, Danny."_

END FLASHBACK-

I frowned at that thought. I still couldn't believe that Sam was pregnant. I mean this is Sam we're talking about. She won't let _anyone_ invade her private and personal space. Even Tucker and I. And here she was beside me… pregnant.

"_He raped me, Danny." _

These words kept playing through my head, and the more they repeated it-selves, the angrier I grew. I swear to God, the moment I find this pathetic excuse of a person, I will truly rip him apart… molecule by molecule.

As I was lost in my train of thought, I felt Sam stir beside me.

"Don't leave, Danny." she mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled into my chest. I smiled and hugged her closer remembering our little night.

FLASHBACK-

_"Well, whoever it is, they will not hurt you or the baby. And I'm going to make sure of it." Danny said. Sam smiled gratefully at him._

_"Thank you so much, Danny." Sam said._

_"No problem, Sam. Now, you better get some rest." Danny said as he helped Sam back into the covers. Just as he was about to retreat to his bedroom, a hand gripped his wrist. He turned around to face Sam._

_"Could you stay here… with me?" Sam asked. Danny grinned._

_"Sure." He said before lying down beside Sam on the bed. Soon, Sam fell asleep but Danny was still awake. As he watched her sleep, he vowed to himself that he would protect her and take care of her. He would never treat her like that. He would do whatever it takes to get her and the baby out of danger. Even if it means giving up his life for her, he would._

END FLASHBACK-

My eyes landed on her sleeping face. She looks so peaceful… so innocent. But then, this one guy ruined her. All it took was one guy for everything to go downhill for her. My eyes wandered to her abdomen. Even through my shirt, I could see the slight bulging of it.

As crazy it may seem, I felt the sudden urge to be there for this baby. After all, it was still Sam's… and even though I wasn't the biological father, I felt the sudden urge to be a father figure for it.

That's it, I will do whatever it takes to protect Sam and her unborn child and at the same time, try and win her heart. I will never and I mean _never_ treat her like that.

"Danny?"

I looked down to see Sam staring up at me with a sleepy expression. I chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"Well, good morning, Sam. Did you sleep well?" I asked. She smiled before nodding.

"Very."

I chuckled before slowly adjusting her so that I can get up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"As much as I hate to say this but, I have to go to work today." I said. I really didn't want to leave her alone. Not with her like this.

Sam stared at me with a straight face but I could see fear in her eyes.

"I could stay here and keep you company if you want." I offered. She instantly shook her head as a look of guilt flashed on her face as she sat up from bed.

"No, it's okay. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." she said. I sighed, she was right. The principal would probably rat me out, and I didn't want to lose my job. But I didn't want to leave Sam alone as well. Hmm… maybe I could bring her along to school!

"How about you come with me to school?" I suggested as I prepared breakfast. I saw her eyes widen slightly from the corner of my eye.

"Danny… I don't know. Do they even allow teachers to just bring in some random people?" she asked. She has a point though. But then again I saw one of my co-workers bring in his pregnant wife. But then, Sam's not my wife, sure she's pregnant but I doubt they'll let her in unless she's my…. That's it!

I turned to Sam with the goofiest expression on my face making her stare at me curiously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Well, the school won't let random people in—"

"I think we established that." she said rolling her eyes.

"Wait, let me finish. Anyway, a few weeks before, one of my co-workers brought his pregnant wife with him to school every day." I said smiling.

"They can do that?" she asked. I nodded a grin still on my face.

"As long as she helps around, they're allowing her." I said.

"But, what does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"You can pretend to be my wife." I said. Her eyes widened and I saw a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I don't know, Danny. I mean, wouldn't that be a little awkward for us? And what if people notice that we are faking it?" she said, worry etching in her voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, we've had several fake-out-make-outs when we were teenagers. We also acted as a married couple for a project in our senior year. In other words, faking it will be a piece of cake! Plus you're a great actress." I finished with a smile. She still seemed hesitant. I sighed before facing her again.

"Well, if you don't want to, I will have to leave you alone here…" I said in a sing song voice as I flipped the pancakes.

"Alright fine! I'll go." She said with and annoyed tone. I chuckled at her response and began to prepare the plates.

"That's my girl." I said, making her bush. "Now, eat up."

I placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and she began to eat it like she hasn't been eating for days. I guess that happens when you're pregnant.

We ate and joked around for a while just like what we did when we were teenagers. When we were done, I placed the plates in the sink and walked up to Sam.

"You better get ready." I said.

"But, I don't have any more clothes left." She said gesturing to her outfit. I bit my lip while thinking. I got it! Jazz left some of her clothes here when she came for a visit. Maybe Sam could use those.

"Jazz left some of her clothes with me when she came for a visit. You could use those." I said as I led her upstairs back to the guest room. I opened a drawer and pulled out a baby blue shirt and some white slacks. I also pulled out the blue doll shoes that one of my friends left a week ago. I handed the outfit to Sam and she stared at it with calculating eyes. After a minute, she sighed.

"Well, it's better than nothing." She said before getting into the bathroom. I chuckled before retreating to my own room as well. After showering, I put on a white polo, black slacks and black shoes. I grabbed my bag before proceeding to the living room.

A little while later, Sam came down looking like her usual self except for the clothes… she looks really beautiful in them…

Whoa! Hold your horses there, Daniel. I scolded myself. I shook my head before smiling at Sam when something shiny caught my eye. I looked down and saw my class ring on her left finger. A blush found its way over my face as I stared at her questioningly.

"Well, if we are going to act like a married couple, we need to at least make it look convincing." She said. I grinned and took out a ring that hung on a chain that someone gave me for my birthday and slipped it on.

"Alright. Ready?" I asked as I held out my arm. She rolled her eyes but took it anyway.

"As I'll ever be." She mumbled. And with that, we're off.

* * *

**Well, that's it! More will come soon, just you wait. ;D Oh! And one more thing, if you notice Danny or Sam or ANY of the DP characters that are in my story that seem to be OOC, please inform me immediately. I know I had said this before but I would like them to be as in character as possible. Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first off: thank you for all the support and for all the kind words that you gave me! I mean seriously. When I woke up this morning, my e-mail was bombarded with many favorites, alerts and reviews. I love you guys so much!**

**And second: I just want to let you know that this MAY be my last update in a while. But I PROMISE to update when I can! Maybe every weekend but no guarantees! Anyway, the reason is, it's because that our semestral break (that's right, we have one!) is going to end on November 5. Which is a Monday. So, yeah.**

**So I guess that's it! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to do this?**

**My brother: um, yeah?**

**Me: Ugh! Fine. I don't own the show DANNY PHANTOM or ANY of its CHARACTERS. There, I said it.**

**My brother: good girl.**

**Me: shut up.**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

"So Mr. Fenton, you're telling me that Ms. Samantha over here is now your wife?" Mr. Lancer… ehem, sorry. Principal Lancer said as he eyed Sam carefully.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer. I'm Danny's wife now." Sam said. I felt a blush already forming on my cheeks. If only that statement was true…

"I always knew you two would end up together…" I heard him mumble. This time, I was certain that both Sam and I were already blushing. Everyone and I mean everyone had been teasing or rather insisting, that Sam and I would end up "together" in the future. And they were right… kind off.

"Anyway, so, what is the reason why Ms. Man- I'm sorry, _Mrs. Fenton_ needs to come with you to work?" Mr. Lancer asked with a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"Well, for starters, I don't want to leave my _wife_ alone. And since that I'm Danny Ph—"

I felt a sharp pain on my left arm. I jumped slightly and turned to face Sam who was smiling sweetly at me even though she pinched me. Her eyes made it loud and clear: "watch your mouth."

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Lancer asked uncertainly. I shook my head before continuing what I was saying whilst rubbing my arm up and down. I can even see a bruise forming.

"As I was saying, since that I am Danny _Fenton_, son of Jack and Maddie _Fenton _who are _ghost hunters,_ ghosts will most likely come and haunt us. And I don't want to risk getting my wife and our unborn child getting hurt." I said with an air of finality. I'm guessing that Mr. Lancer sensed it because he sighed before nodding.

"Well Daniel, I've known you to be protective of your love ones so there is no use of arguing with you. Alright, I permit you to do so, Mr. Fenton."

I smiled before shaking his hand.

"Thank you for understanding." I said. He smiled at us before nodding.

"You're welcome, Daniel. Run along now, you have classes to attend to. And if there is anything else that I can do for you just let me know." He said with a smile.

"Thanks again, Mr. Lancer." Sam said while shaking his hand.

"Of course, Samantha. Now, you may leave my office." He said. Sam scowled but did as she was told anyway. I chuckled to myself before following her as well.

"Daniel, Samantha?"

Sam and I turned to face Mr. Lancer.

"Congratulations on your marriage and the new baby." He said. I felt Sam stiffen beside me while a lump formed in my throat. I hated lying. Especially to people that did not do anything bad to me. I forced a fake smile to make its way up to my face as I guided Sam out of the office.

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer." I said as I shut the door.

-LINEBREAK-

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late. I attended a few matters a while ago." I said as I faced my class of elementary students. Did I mention that I was teaching in an elementary school? Well, I'm mentioning it now.

"Good morning, Mr. Fenton." My class replied. I smiled before gesturing for them to take their seats. As I was about to say something, one of my students raised her hand.

"Yes, Ana?"

"Why didn't you come yesterday?" Ana began. "Astronomy wasn't fun with the substitute."

The whole class voiced out their agreements while I chuckled softly. I love these kids so much.

"Alright, settle down." I began. They all quieted down before I resumed talking again. "I had a day off. And I discussed some… important matters. Now, we have a visitor." I said.

"Who is it?" Jason, my top 1, asked.

"Sam." I said facing the door. Shyly, Sam stepped in before looking around. The children began whispering before I interrupted them.

"Remember all those times when you would ask me for a story when we didn't have anything to do? And I would tell you stories about my female best friend?" I asked. They all nodded while Sam glanced at me curiously. I smiled at all of them.

"Well, may I introduce you to her." I said.

"That's her? Wow Mr. Fenton, she really is pretty. No wonder you always talked about her dreamily." Ana said. I felt myself blush as the class once again voiced out their agreement. I also hear Sam chuckle softly beside me.

"So, _Mr. Fenton_ has been telling stories about me, huh?" Sam said.

"Yup! And also about a boy named 'Tucker'! Mr. Fenton showed us a picture of him but he hasn't shown anything about you yet." Denise, the snobby one said.

"Hmm… mind telling me what he said about me?"

"He said that you were his best friend and that you used to do everything together. He also said that he li—"

"I think that's enough for now. Remember, we have work to do." I said interrupting the kids. They groaned while I heard Sam chuckle. I rolled my eyes at her and gestured to a seat at the far back of the classroom where guests can sit in and observe.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." She said before sitting down on the chair. I smiled before facing the class.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what we discussed last meeting?" I asked. A lot of hands were raised. Teachers have been complaining that whenever it was their period, these kids were too lazy to cooperate. But with me, even the kid who has always been sleeping during classes is full of energy. Well what can I say, I'm that awesome.

"Yes, Andrew?"

"We had discussed about the stars and their types."

"Very good. Now, can anyone give me a type of star?"

"Yes, Jason?"

"Umm… Mr. Fenton, can we take a break for a moment? I mean we are already very advance than most of the other children right? Can we just start the lesson again tomorrow? Please?" he said. I was taken aback at what he said while staring at the face of my class. They were nodding their heads while staring back at me with puppy dog faces. I heard Sam chuckle behind me I turned and shoot her a look.

"What's the matter, _Mr. Fenton? _Can't handle your students when they give you puppy dog faces?" she teased. I scowled at her before facing my annoyingly adorable students.

"Alright." I said with a sigh. "What are we going to do today, huh?"

"We want to ask you and Ms. Sam some questions!" Jason said. Again, the whole class voiced their agreement. Sam and I glanced at each other before facing them.

"Alright, what would you guys like to ask?" Sam asked. The children had exchanged looks before starting to whisper to one another. After that, my student, Claire raised her hand.

"Yes, Claire?" I asked.

"Ms. Sam, why does your belly look a little big?" Claire asked shyly. Once again, I felt Sam stiffen beside me. I glanced at her only to discover that she was already looking at me.

"What now?" she whispered. I sighed.

"We have to tell them." I whispered back.

"What? We're going to _lie_ to these _innocent_ kids?" Sam asked looking alarmed. I gave her a grave look.

"It's the only option, Sam. They wouldn't understand even if we explained it to them. And one more thing, it's not that I don't trust them okay? But, I have a feeling that if we tell them the truth, they might tell their parents about it and this whole thing might get out. It will be chaos if that happens." I explained in a quiet tone, still aware of many pairs of eyes on me. Sam sighed and nodded her head.

"But then, they will spread a false rumor… a _lie_, Danny. We will be making them lie. We aren't really _married_, and even though the part that I being pregnant is true, this baby is still not _yours_. *sigh* I'm sorry Danny, I just _hate_ lying to little kids." Sam said. I closed my eyes for a second as I inhaled deeply before answering.

"Sam, I _know_ how you feel. Being a teacher, I _need _to teach my students facts about things and good moral values. I _hate_ lying to them too. How can I teach them to be good people in the future when _I, myself,_ am lying to them? How do you think I feel? As much as I don't like doing this but it's the only thing left. Unless you want to call this whole thing off and be left _alone_ in our house when you're in _danger_. A ghost is after you and your unborn child. I don't who or what kind of ghost but main thing is, it is after _you two._ I don't want to risk you getting hurt, okay? You've got to understand." I finished. Wow, that must be the longest thing I have said besides ghost information.

"Alright…" Sam said. I stared at her with one eyebrow raised. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just said the longest… _paragraph_… in my life and that's all you have to say to me?" I asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure that _wasn't _your longest 'paragraph'. So quit your whining!"

"Umm… Mr. Fenton? Ms. Sam?"

Both Sam and I turned to see my students staring at us with curious and a little frightened faces. I almost forgot that they were there!

"Sorry, guys. What was your question again?" I asked. Claire eyed us wearily.

"We were all asking Ms. Sam on why her belly was a bit big." Claire said. I shot Sam a look that said "behave". She just rolled her eyes again.

"As 'weird' as it may sound to the most of you, the reason why my belly is 'a bit big', is because I… have a baby… inside it." Sam said the last part so softly that I almost didn't hear it. I saw my students' eyes pop out of their sockets… not literally though… that would be disgusting.

"You're pregnant?!" Jason asked/yelled. Ana rolled her eyes before smacking him upside the head.

"No Jason, she just swallowed a baby whole. OF COURSE she's pregnant! She just said so, didn't she? Geez, even though your top one in this class, you have very poor hearing." Ana said. Both Sam and I chuckled at Jason's expression.

"Seriously though, you're really pregnant?" he asked.

"Do you want another smack? I can give it to you _right now_." Ana said while cracking her knuckles. Jason moved his chair away from Ana's, who happened to be sitting next to him, as farther as possible.

"Yes Jason, I am pregnant." Sam said whilst chuckling. Andrew raised his hand.

"Yes, Andrew?" I asked.

"Just out of curiosity. All of us have fathers, right? Even babies. So, who's the father of your baby?" Andrew asked. Here it comes. We will be lying to these innocent kids who don't even have an idea on what's going on. Sam glanced at me with a troubled look on her face. I smiled a small smile at her silently telling her that "I got this". I took her hand in my own before squeezing it gently.

"Me." I said. Again, I watched as my students' eyes pop out of their sockets… and this time, it looks like they were literally going to pop out…

"YOU?!" All of them chorused at the same time making me wince.

"Yes, him." Sam said.

"But I thought you guys were _best friends_? And best friends don't get their other best friend pregnant." Jason said. I sighed. Oh, we're in knee-deep trouble already.

"Actually, we're already married." Sam said. Holding out her left hand.

"MARRIED?!"

"Kids, seriously, if you continue that I'm gonna personally pop your eyes out. No offense but it's getting pretty annoying." Sam said with a scowl. They immediately fixed themselves.

"But last time we check, Mr. Fenton _isn't _married. And then _now,_ he is? With a baby on the way too! It's like he got engaged, got married, did what married people do, and now got his wife pregnant, _all _in his _one day-off_?!" Andrew practically yelled. A part of me wanted to laugh and a part of me wanted to hide behind Sam judging by the looks my students were giving me.

"I already married _Ms. Sam_ a long time ago. Now that she's pregnant, I don't like to leave her alone in the house." I said wincing a little. I wasn't _completely_ lying to them. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?

The girls in my class (minus Sam), began cooing "awes" while the boys just accepted it as if it wasn't a big deal. However, I noticed Claire give us a reluctant look as if she wasn't buying our story. Claire was a clever girl. She can also tell whether people are lying or not. And I guess she's sensing that _I _am lying. When our gazes met, she sighed and nodded. I'm betting that things will get pretty interesting with her from now on.

The bell suddenly rang signaling the end of the period. All of my students gathered their stuff before exiting the room. When Claire passed by, she sent me a worried glance. I smiled a weary smile at her before nodding. She sighed again before exiting the room.

"She knows we're lying, doesn't she?" Sam asked. I sighed and turned to face her.

"Yep… and she probably won't stop bugging us until she knows the truth."

* * *

**Whew! 7 pages? not bad. :) anyway, thank you again so much! and I'll see you again next time!**

**My brother: IF you have time.**

**Me: SHUT UP. Don't listen to him, anyway, review please, and tell me what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been a BAD author! I am sooooo sorry guys! I was REALLY BUSY and you probably HATE me right now… but don't worry its Christmas break now and I may update much faster. :D **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

For a guy who hated school when he was a teen, he sure made an excellent _teacher _when he grew up. Seriously, Danny's students _adore_ him. Watching Danny attend to his classes was fun. I don't know why but it puts a smile on my face whenever a student recites… and his students recite _allot._

After Danny's first class, the day passed by smoothly. And before we knew it, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Danny took me to Nasty Burger for dinner, saying that it was his treat. I smiled and nodded. He then grinned and began to drag me towards the place with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

For a moment, I didn't see the twenty-four year old man he is now. Instead, I saw the fourteen year old boy who loves to have fun. For a moment, I flashed back to us when we were fourteen, eating and hanging out and not having to worry about any problems. I know… that's pretty sentimental of me. But hey, you would miss those times too. Especially when you have many problems on your plate.

"Hello? Earth to Sam?" Danny said, breaking me off of my thoughts.

"Sorry, Danny. I spaced out for a minute there." I said.

"Why? What's wrong? If you're still thinking about the lying thing—"

"No it's not that, Danny." I said. Danny looked at me confused as he munched on his fries. His jet black hair fell over his eyes, the same way when he was fourteen. A smile made its way up to my face as I watched him, chuckling softly when he had catsup on the corner of his mouth.

_Snap out of it, Sam! You can't think of Danny that way! Even though he looks really cute! _My inner voice yelled at me. I sighed and shook my head a little. After all these years, I still have feelings for him. The truth is, I only agreed to date my ex just to get over Danny. I know, desperate right? But I can't help it. I can't bare the fact that he will never be mine…

"Sam?" Danny said again. I snapped out of my thoughts to see him looking at me with a worried expression.

"Sorry, Danny. What was it you were saying?"

"I was asking you on what it is that you're thinking." He said. I blushed. I can't possibly tell him that I was thinking about him.

"I just remembered those fun times when we were teenagers. You know, when you, Tucker and I would hang out here." I said. It was true though. I really miss Tucker and his stupid jokes. It has been months since we last spoke to each other. I heard that he was already running his own company. And at a young age of twenty-four too.

"Yeah, I miss those times too. You know, we could visit Tucker now. I believe his work will be almost done." Danny said. A grin made its way back to my face as I stood up.

"Well, come on ghost boy! Let's go visit Techno-geek!" I said as I took his hand and dragged him out of Nasty Burger.

"I knew you'd say that." Danny said with a smirk as he went behind a tree to transform before scooping me in his arms and flying to . I laughed as I held unto him tighter. I really missed these moments. Danny laughed with me as we sored through the sky. I looked at him the same way I looked at him when we were fourteen. When we were going to battle Ember… when we got slammed into a billboard…

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed.

"I—uh—it's just that, flying's nice." I said. Danny chuckled.

"Sam, I'm twenty-four already. You think that kind of trick will trick me again?" Danny said with a smirk as he looked forward again. I blushed and cleared my throat. Danny glanced at me again before chuckling.

"Well, what can I say? No one can resist my charm." He added. I raised my eyebrow at him. As I was about to say something I noticed that we were about to smash into a billboard… again…

"DANNY! LOOK OUT!" I yelled. It's a good thing he dodged the building just in time.

"Yep… flying's nice. But falling stinks. Especially if you're _carrying a pregnant _passenger with you!" I said. He blushed before grinning his goofy grin.

"He he, sorry about that." he said. I smiled before we continued the flight in silence.

-LINEBREAK- (ps. Tucker's company is named: " ")

"Hey, Lisa." Danny said to the receptionist. The woman turned and smiled.

"Hey, Danny. Brought a friend, I see." She said as she turned to me. I smiled before stretching out my hand.

"I'm Sam." I said. "Nice to meet you, Lisa."

"Nice to meet you too, Sam. So, I'm guessing that you're both looking for Mr. Foley?"

"Yup! Mind letting him know that we're here?" Danny asked. Lisa smiled and turned to the intercom.

"Already on it." she said.

"Mr. Foley, Danny and Sam are here to see you." she said into the intercom.

"Really? Send them in, Lisa." I heard Tucker say.

"Well, you know the way, Danny." Lisa said. Danny thanked her before leading me to the elevator. He pressed the top floor before the elevator closed its doors and took us there. Elevator music played the whole way up there. Making it more awkward. I don't know why, but it just is. The "ding" of the elevator snapped me out of my thoughts. Danny and I made our way down the hallway and came face to face with a huge wooden, double door.

"Whoa, Tucker sure has it big time." I said. Danny nodded before turning to the lady at the desk who I didn't even know was there. The lady looked up and smiled.

"Hey there, Danny. I'll inform Mr. Foley right away that you're here." The lady said as she picked up a phone and held it to her ear.

"Mr. Foley, Danny Fenton is here."

(Pause)

"Right away sir." She said before hanging up. "You two may go in." she said.

"Thank you." Danny said before taking my hand and pushing open the door. He then led me inside before shutting the door. I only have one word to describe Tucker's office…. It is HUGE. There's a big, wooden desk with a CEO chair in it in one side of the room. At one side of the wall, there was a flat screen TV attached facing a mini lounge area. He even has his own restroom. And, just like you see in those movies, he has a great view of Amity Park from up here. I was so caught up with looking around Tucker's office that I didn't notice Tucker stand in front of me.

"Like my office, Sam?" I snapped out of my thoughts (again) before grinning at him.

"Well, it depends… do I get to use it often?" Tucker chuckled at my response before enveloping me into a hug. I hugged him back. I missed him so much.

"Tuck, even though I miss you, I would really appreciate it if you let me go now because you're crushing my Goth indifference." I said. I heard Danny and Tucker chuckle before Tucker let me go.

"Same old Sam." He said. I grinned before walking over to his desk and sitting down on his chair.

"So, Mr. Foley, how does it feel that you're a CEO at a young age of twenty-four?" I said as I spun around in his chair. Tucker smiled a smug smile before adjusting his tie. He hasn't changed much, except that he has grown taller (He and Danny now tower over me by five to six inches.) and stopped dressing up as a stop light. But he still keeps his red beret hanging on a hook in his office wall.

"Well, life is good. I even got a girlfriend, you know." He said. I raised my eyebrows before turning to Danny.

"Who?" I asked. Danny smiled before saying "Guess."

"Hmm… Valerie?" I asked. Tucker shook his head.

"We decided to stay friends."

"Carmen?" I said, referring to a girl he met when we were in college. This made Tucker chuckle.

"She hardly ever spoke to me." he said.

"Star?"

"No way."

"Paulina?" I said, this time just to tease him. He gave me an "are you kidding me look" which made Danny and I laugh.

"I'll give you a hint." Danny said. "She's a Fenton."

My eyes widened at Danny's words.

"Jazz?!" I yelled. Tucker laughed before nodding. Wow, how much did I miss with my friends' lives?

"Wow, Tuck. How did Danny take it?" I asked gesturing to Danny.

"I took it quite well, thank you very much." He said.

"And by 'well' you mean you almost killed Tucker?" I asked.

"Maybe a little." he said. I rolled my eyes before glancing at his desk and around the office. I saw pictures of us when we were still teenagers. There were some pictures where it was only Jazz and Tucker, Danny and Tucker, me and Tucker, and us and Jazz. I even saw a picture of Danny and me with the word "Lovebirds" written on it. I picked it up and showed it to Tucker.

"Really?" I said. Danny then sent a glare to Tucker who just raised both hands up.

"What? Do you guys really expect me to stop teasing you? I know for a fact that you two still have feelings for each other. And I bet Sam still has that 'Wes' ring with her." Tucker said before glancing at my hand. "See? She's even wearing— YOU'RE WEARING IT?!" He asked, or more like yelled. He then glanced at Danny's hand and saw the ring he wore earlier.

"You guys got together and you haven't even told me?!" he said. I saw Danny grimace.

"Actually Tuck… we aren't exactly 'together'…" Danny said.

"What do you mean? Sam is wearing your ring. That must mean you're together right?" Tucker asked. Danny shook his head. He glanced at me before I gave him a nod. He nodded and told the whole story to Tucker.

After a while, he was done and Tucker's eyes went wide.

"Sam… oh my…. I… I have no words… wow…" he stuttered as he approached me and hugged me real tight. I told myself not to cry but I couldn't stop a tear or two to escape. I could feel Danny just standing there and watching us… I also bet that he has his fists clenched too.

"Don't worry, Sam, we'll find a way." Tucker said after he released me from our hug. His eyes then went to my stomach.

"So, what are your plans for that little rascal growing inside you?" he asked with a small, sad smile.

"That 'little rascal' and Sam are going to live with me until we solve this case." Danny said with so much seriousness that it made me shiver by just looking at him. While Tucker, being himself, manage to make a joke about the situation.

"Aww. Are you gonna be the little father of the little rascal? Or are you gonna do it because you want to be Sam's little husband?" Tucker said in a baby voice attempting to piss Danny off… And it did, because Danny smacked Tucker upside the head. Now _that_ was funny.

"OW! Come on, dude! I was just messing with ya!" Tucker complained while rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, Tuck, for an owner of a very successful company, you still act like you're five years old." I said making him pout.

"But seriously, Sam, if there is anything you need, I'm right here. And don't worry, Danny and I will be here for you every step of the way. Especially Danny." he said. I glanced at the both of them and smiled.

"Thanks so much guys." I said.

"Don't mention it." Tucker said.

After a little while of talking and catching up, we bid our goodbye to Tucker before Danny took me home. He then went invisible and placed me in my room.

"Thank you for today, Danny." I said as I sat on the bed.

"It was nothing, Sam." His eyes then wandered to my stomach. I avoided my gaze and instead looked at the sky. It looked so beautiful tonight. Especially the moon.

"What are you gonna name it?" Danny asked suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You know… the baby. What are you gonna name it?" he asked as he approached me and sat in front of me on the floor.

"If it's a girl, which I strongly sense that it will be, I want to name her –"

"Lilith…" Danny suddenly said.

"How did you know?" I asked him. He just looked at me before shrugging.

"I don't really know… I just had a feeling. How about the second name?" he asked. I thought for a second before glancing at Danny.

"I'll know when I see her." I said. Danny nodded.

"But what if it's a boy?" Danny challenged. "What are you gonna name him?"

His right. What if my baby turned out to be a boy? Hmm…

"Then I'm going to name him 'Daniel'." I said. His eyes brightened.

"Really? You'd do that?" he asked. I nodded my head while smiling. He smiled back.

"But that's highly unlikely because it's gonna be a girl." I said. Danny chuckled while shaking his head.

"Stubborn as always." He said. "What makes you so sure?"

"Remember the nightmare I had?" I asked. "I saw my baby… it was a girl. She had my eyes and had dark brown hair." I said while imagining the angelic face of my baby. I saw Danny smile before standing up.

"No need to describe her, Sam. I know what she looks like." He said. I stared at him.

"You do?" I asked. He then approached me and sat beside me on the bed.

"Yeah. And I'm sure she's as beautiful as her mother." He said while tucking a stray strand of her from my face. I couldn't help but blush at that.

"Thanks, Danny." I said. He smiled before standing up and approaching the door.

"Good night, Sam." He said before opening the door and stepping out.

"Good night, Danny." I said before closing my eyes. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a sigh.

"I love you…" I heard him say quietly before closing the door.

I wasn't sure if I was hearing things or whatever… but that certainly woke me up again.

* * *

**Well, 7 pages! Anyway, how was it? Please review, and thank you for all your support!**


End file.
